You Are Now My Furniture
by Kanon The Great
Summary: What happens when a Witch an a piece (Furniture) get intoxicated. Sexual things thats what. Lemon: Don't Like, Don't Read. First Bernkastel x Kanon on the site :)


Bernkastel was sipping a nice glass of wine that she had gotten from her town "Bernkastel-Kues", A German city that she got her name from. It just so happened that Kanon was at the chair that day and was the only one besides her to actually be present at that time.

And today, Bern was feeling extra bored…

Kanon on the other hand, was only there to serve her. But something was changing in Bernkastel's heart. She felt, sorry for him. After all, she and her kin killed him almost every game, so she might as well _treat him._

"Kanon? Do you want some of the wine?" She asked him in the cutest moe voice she could possibly do (which sounded like Rika Furude.)

"Umm, sure. Thank you." Kanon replied. He took a glass and poured the wine. Once that happened, he felt good after drinking it. In fact, he wanted more…

Soon he drank another, and then one more. It was then when…

"Heyy beerrrn. Whats up hehe…" He was already intoxicated.

"Umm Kanon, I think you drank too much."

"Shut up! I'm fine!" He yelled out and fell right onto bern's lap. She gasped and caught him.

"How dare you!" She screamed at her servant.

"HEyy, you gave me the wine!" He managed to say. The alcohol had changed his attitude to that as incompetent as Ushiromiya Battler's.

"I never said I was against it! I'll show you." Bernkastel arrogantly replied. And soon she drank as much as Kanon.

"You know Kanonnn…" She said in a much more sweet and emotion-full voice. "Your cute. I can see why Jessica lieks youuu." She giggled.

"Really?" He asked. "I think your hot too… ehehe..."

"Aww your too cute. You know… I have magical powers that I've used many times on Lambda. But never on a man like you...Mmmmhmhmhm…" She said seductively purring her cattail over Kanon's private region.

"Umm, okay then… You know you are really cute. Its getting hot in here." Kanon replied, the two obviously in a drunken stupor. They went to one chair and bernkastel used her magic to teleport them into a regal bedroom. There, Kanon took off his shirt, and Bernkastel used her magic to transform her dress to a Short Top and her breasts grew much bigger. They were almost the size of Jessica's!

"I knew you were really hot… Jessica will get jealous mmm."

"Ufufu~ I knew you would like it. I never gave this treatment to lambda. I have plans to seduce you…" She said as she she started to kiss Kanon. Of course, for a lesbian like Bern, kissing was easy for her. She would make out with her lover Lambdadelta for hours on end. But never did she use toys with her, so she had to get prepared for Kanon's fur seal.

As the two started kissing. They started getting hotter and hotter. Soon Kanon took off his shirt, and Bernkastel stripped into a fine light blue bra and toppled on top of Kanon. Their kisses started getting faster and bern became more aggressive. Soon, they both moaned and Bern started grinding her body across Kanon.

However, the pleasure soon fell off and thus Bern threw off Kanon's underwear and saw his dick.

"Ummm, its a little small compared to others." With his size six inches. But since bern was small, she thought it was perfect for her.

"Kanon? Are you _HUNGRY_?"She smiled as she started sucking it. Precum spat everywhere and up and down she went. "MMMMMPH! Kanon... your penis tastes so good." She spat out some of the precum.

"Bernkastel. Let me be your furniture now." He said.

She was ready.

Kanon's cock set inside her vagina, and she stood up and Kanon started moving back and forth with her in unison. She moaned loudly as she bounced on top. Her sounds were muffled in ecstasy and Kanon was sweating and feeling very good himself.

"Bern, this feels amazing. Do you want to switch?"

"Kanon, we're both gonna go as fast as we can. And then, were going to scream louder that Beatrice ever could laugh or taunt." She smiled as they switched to top to bottom, and soon Kanon started up and Bern followed. It was beautiful. Their love making was matched perfectly and soon.

"AAH! Kanon! AAAH YES! YES!" She moaned.

"Bern. Im gonna CUM!" Kanon screamed. He jizzed out his juices and Bern cummed too.

"AAAH! YES!" She screamed as she reached her orgasm.

In the end, they were exhausted. But due to their drunken stupor, they suddenly both got a humongous headache.

It was when their headache stopped that they realized what they did.

"What! I... NO! I only love lambda! I will kill you a thousand times for this!" She raged."

"Actually that was kind of fun. But before you kill me i might as well spend the last few seconds of my life to say my prayers..." Kanon said back to his emotionless self.

"Oh and i'm furniture." And with that he walked away.

Until...

"Kanon..?" Bernkastel said in a moe voice.

"Umm yes great witch." Kanon replied.

"I actually had fun." Bernkastel replied. "And believe it or not... i kind of like you."

"I do too. I can't believe we remembered this." Kanon said.

"When your in the meta world again. Meet me sometime." She smiled.

And with that... another day came.


End file.
